Superman
by Madame Cyanure
Summary: Songfic/One-shot about the progression of Jack and Ianto's relationship from start to finish. Set to Bon Jovi's 'Superman Tonight'. Janto x


**Ok, well this is my first songfic. I don't really like it as much as the others but it's about snapshots of Jack and Ianto's relationship across all three series. It's set to Bon Jovi's 'Superman Tonight' which is an awesomely beautiful song, for anyone who wants to listen. Read and review please. x**

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood belongs to Jack and the song isn't mine either. x**

Superman

_There's something about you  
I want to rescue  
I don't even know you  
So what does that mean  
_

Jack looked into the eyes of the handsome young man lying on top of him. Their situation, in itself, was not an unusual one for Jack; the pterodactyl just spiced things up a bit, that was all. But there was something different about Ianto Jones that he couldn't quite put his finger on and he liked it. He made no attempt to curb his growing erection, and Ianto must have felt it because he moved away pretty quickly. Gazing at Ianto's retreating back, loving the suit, Jack made his decision and called out. He wanted to know more.

_Maybe I'm cynical  
I'm painfully logical  
You're tragic and beautiful  
And that's good enough for me_

Ianto was curled up and dishevelled upon the floor, weeping over his metallic girlfriend's lifeless form as Jack regarded him with the cold, clinical authority which was demanded of him as leader. But Jack wasn't as cruel as his actions portrayed. The threat had been dealt with, and Jack had been scared enough to try anything, although that didn't mean that he did not sympathise with Ianto. Jack's entire life, both mortal and everlasting, had been riddled with personal loss; he shared Ianto's grief and pain and desire every single moment of the day, and wouldn't wish it upon anyone even if they had betrayed him. Jack wanted to fix this; he needed to help Ianto and make things right.

You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you

Ianto gazed down at Jack's lifeless form on the cold mortuary slab; looking but not seeing. Tears were close to the surface; he held them in because he didn't dare cry in front of the others and needed to remain professional. They didn't know Jack like he did, as all they saw was the swagger. They didn't know that the man who had dragged him back from the depths of hell also couldn't bear to be alone at night. They didn't love him like Ianto did. Gwen, had said that he told her that he couldn't die – Ianto wished to God that that were true. Wish that he could save Jack and take his place. Ianto owed Jack that much, if nothing else.

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

If somebody sent you  
An angel to save you  
What would you tell him to turn him away

Ianto approached Jack with caution. After the night's catastrophes and the deaths of their friends by Gray's hand, Jack was extremely vulnerable. He was almost defeated. As Ianto got nearer, he heard Jack's whispered mantra; 'It's all my fault'.  
Ianto moved quicker, leaving bloody footprints upon the floor; Tosh's blood. He enveloped the now sobbing Jack in his arms. After Gwen had gone home to Rhys, they spent the night just holding each other and treasuring the warmth. 'No, it's not.' Ianto replied.

That your heart don't break  
That your lips don't kiss  
That life is just a lie  
That heaven don't exist?

'I hate the word couple.' The instant that Jack spat the words out, he regretted it. It was a defence mechanism, designed to protect Jack from any lasting emotional damage. He couldn't afford to become this involved with Ianto, although he had all the same; Ianto would die, while he carried on forever, and it hurt more than anyone could imagine. Jack loved Ianto; he never made it explicit, but he really did. Jack never wanted to lose him. As Jack stormed away, the tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

Who's going to fix you  
The next time you break down  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down  
Don't look back  
Let it go

Jack was disgusted with himself; Ianto could tell that much, even from this distance. He had tracked Jack to the most derelict corner of the warehouse and found his lover in a ghostlike trance.  
'Tell me Ianto, what should I have done?' Jack was at a loss, desperate for someone to take the weight of guilt off his shoulders. This wasn't Ianto's Jack; he was far too distant, and much too dark. Ianto wanted to bring his Jack back, because what was hurting Jack was hurting Ianto too. They were connected and would share each other's sorrow, if only Jack would talk. Shit, Ianto thought, I've really fallen for him.

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Was that superman

'Ianto, don't go. Don't leave me please'; these were Jack's last words to Ianto before he lost consciousness, and Jack had committed them to memory. They were the reason for his sleepless nights; the truth about why he would never truly love anyone again. Jack hadn't even spoken the words in those last precious moments, and that decision haunted him. Alone on that hilltop, as he bade farewell to the hell-ridden planet that they called Earth, Jack made the decision to forget Ianto and all others like him. He never could.

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

Deep underground, in a Cardiff cemetery, the body of Ianto Jones lay at rest; the ghost of a tear trailed down his pale cheek. The love never died.

**Review, pretty please with several cherries on top! MC. x**


End file.
